Lost
by Rose Basilisk007
Summary: Voldemort rises again during the BWL's first year. The Order and MOM can't seem to do anything to stop the Death Eaters. So, the Queen writes to her Guard Dog, knowing he will end her woes; one Ciel Phantomhive. As the young Earl takes command of the war effort, the Order learns that Ciel is, in actuality, someone they thought dead, Harry Potter. Warnings inside
1. His Butler, Adopted

**Hello, lovlies. For those who don't know me I am Rose Basilisk 007, although I tend to go by Rose Basilisk in A/Ns. This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Harry Potter crossover, but I've read several of them, and I've watched the anime and read the manga... as such, I will be drawing from both when writing the Kuroshitsuji Characters. My disclaimer, which we all have, is on my profile. It's universal, as I hate being redundant, and so I'm not putting one here. I normally put my warnings in my summaries but I really ran out of room. **

**Warnings: Twin fic-which means Harry has a twin, light bashing-and i mean serious light bashing-as Ciel is not light and Dumbles really rubs me the wrong way, I did leave Lily and James alive-and since I don't really go into it in the story, Voldie decided to leave them alive for shits and giggles as I truly think he is that sadistic-so they were powerfully stunned, There's also some serious light bashing, as well as slash **

**Slash warning: I'm pretty certain this is going to be a ciel/Sebastian slash story, so technically, it's underage slash. Also, if slash makes you queasy or turns you off, then I suggest you turn back. For those that have never liked slash I apperently have a knack of making people enjoy the story anyway, so maybe you do want to read. Anyway, this is a super long A/N so I'll let you get to the story. Ta**

**Chapter I—His butler, Adopted **

**England—Victoria Era, Phantomhive Estate**

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had been awaiting the arrival of their newborn for over a year; when Ciel was born they were ecstatic. He had inherited Countess Phantomhive's asthma and due to a pre-mature birth was born with a weak heart. Still, he was a happy infant, and his dark hair complemented his sea blue eyes very well. For four years the fragile boy lived happily with his family, until tragedy stuck before his fifth birthday.

Ciel's heart gave out, it was sudden, and Rachel was inconsolable in her grief. The pregnancy had been very difficult on her lungs, and the doctor had advised against another pregnancy. Vincent felt helpless, he had not told any outside of the staff of Ciel's death, and was too caught up in his grief to think on the subject. Although, he continued his duties as Her Majesty's Guard Dog, he felt adrift and powerless inside. Due to their son's poor health, The Phantomhives had thought it best to limit those who interacted with him to themselves and the household staff. As such, not even his aunts had seen him since infancy.

A knock sounded on Earl Phantomhive's office door.

"Enter," Vincent said as he continued in his paperwork. Tanaka stepped into the office of his lord, hold a small child in his arms. The child appeared to be around five years of age, and was cold from being out in the snow for hours. His clothes were quite strange. Vincent looked up and dropped him pen.

"Tanaka, why are you carrying a child?" he asked his head butler.

"He was found in the gardens, my Lord. Passed out from the cold he is, freezing, and we've no idea where he came from. He frightened the maids, sir, as he looks so much like our late young master. I was hoping we could call a doctor for him, he seems in a bad way," said the butler. Vincent nodded.

"I agree, send for the doctor immediately," said Vincent. Tanaka nodded and left with the child. The boy did truly look much like Ciel; Vincent began to get an idea. Strange as it was, but he would have wait and see.

Three days passed before the child awoke, the doctor had said the boy had a dangerous fever that seemed to have damaged his lungs. He'd have asthma, if he survived. Survive the boy did, when Countess Phantomhive laid eyes upon the child she called him Ciel and refused to leave his side. Vincent did not correct her; if she wished to believe this was their son, Vincent would allow her to. Regardless, Rachel was asleep when the boy awoke.

"Good morning, you've slept for three days, little boy. How are you feeling?" said Vincent. He'd come to check on his wife and the child, as he had every morning for the last three days. He felt his breath catch in his throat. The boy's eyes were a deep green, with swirls of a strange blue in them. He felt as if he were staring at the ghost of his son. The boy looked confused, and sheepish.

"I'm so-sorry, sir. I didn' mean ta be a bover," said the boy with big eyes. He even sounded similar to Ciel, his lisp near identical.

"We were actually quite worried for you," Vincent said after a moment. "The doctor says you were out there in the cold for a long time, he's surprised you even survived. Your lungs were hurt by the fever the cold gave you. What is your name, little boy?"

He had to know, his plan was near solid now, and he could truly see this boy as his son, but he had to know. Before he did what he was going to do, he had to know.

"I don' kno, sir. I fink the lady and man called me 'arry once," said the boy and Vincent could see those big sea coloured eyes fill with tears. "They don' call me tha' no more, tho, jus boy now."

"Who are the lady and man?" Vincent asked with feelings of anger boiling in his gut.

"They was momma and dada, but they no want to be tha to me anymo. Jus fo Cha'ly are they momma and dada now," said the boy. The boy was trying hard not to cry now, and Vincent was impressed the little child could hold back the tears at all. It sounded as if his parents had abandoned him.

"Who's Charlie?"

"Cha'ly is my brover. He no like me anymo, no one like me anymo, they like Cha'ly mo; cause the bad man came when momma and dada was away and the bad man tried to hurt Cha'ly an me, but I wouln' le 'im. Now eve'y one like Cha'ly mo ten me cause he gots a mark from when he hitted his hea' on ta floo'."

_What strange people,_ Vincent thought as he listened to the little boy. _So his parents no longer care for him, that's perfect. No one will ask questions. _

"Well, My wife, whose sitting right over there, and I have always wanted a little boy like you. Since you no longer have a mother and father, would you like us to be your new mother and father?" Vincent asked. This was the real question. Would the boy be willing, he watched as the child's expressive eyes looked at him with hope.

"You wan's me?" the little child asked.

"Yes, we'd call you Ciel, and you'd be our son. We'd tell everyone that you were born to us, that you've always our son," he told the boy. The child smiled, and Vincent felt his heart melt, he looked identical to Ciel when he smiled.

"Yea, I wanna be you' son," said the new Ciel. Rachel woke with a start.

"Oh Vincent! I had a horrid dream; Ciel was sick and died from his weak lungs!" Rachel cried.

"It's alright, you're awake now, darling and look, so is little Ciel. I'll have Tanaka fetch the doctor, you stay with Ciel," Vincent said with a smile. It seemed Rachel didn't even remember the real Ciel's death.

_Perhaps that's for the best,_ thought Vincent as he went to get Tanaka. The staff needed to know they were to act as if this Ciel was the real Ciel, and not let anyone know the first had died.

**Two weeks later **

Ciel met his cousins Edward and Elizabeth for the first time in his young life. Francis, his father's sister was much stricter than Madame Red, his mother's sister, but Ciel didn't mind since she was nice to him. Today was his birthday, well, the birthday his father told him would have from now on. Ciel didn't mind. Charlie's birthday could be in July, his would be in December. Anything to make the two of them different. Charlie could keep Momma and dada, he had mother and father now.

"Alright, young master, time to blow out the candles," said Tanaka. Ciel blew out the candles on his cake and wished to always be as happy as he was now.

**Modern Day England—Grimauld Place **

A thirteen year old Charlie Potter was back from Hogwarts for his winter holiday. The Dark lord had risen again when he was eleven, having gotten the sorcerer's stone from the bowels of Hogwarts. Lily and James had moved in with their friend and Charlie's godfather Sirius Black that year. Their son wasn't safe elsewhere besides Hogwarts.

"Everyone, please, settle down," Albus said as he started the meeting. The Order of the Phoenix had reassembled three years past, and had made its headquarters in Grimauld Place at Sirius's request. Remus sat by his lover and across from Charlie.

"Does anyone have any information on where Voldemort is planning on raiding next?" Dumbledore asked. Severus was not at the meeting, he never was, he was a trump card Albus held hidden up his obscenely coloured sleeve.

"They may go for Diagon Alley," Sirius suggested.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about gaining allies than where the Dark lord is going to raid next?" Lily asked. She had her auburn hair in an up-do, and the Potter rings flashing on her fingers. She wore a red dress, as she usually did.

"Lily, I think Albus is right about worrying more about the raid than allies," James said to his wife. "We've got the ministry on our side."

"So does Voldemort. James, he's got as much of the ministry on his side as we do ours. I'm not sure we've got the numbers to keep going at him as we have," Lily said.

"Mum, they're dark, they can't possibly win. They might have some blokes from the ministry, but we've got the better ones," said Charlie. The rest of the table exclaimed in favor of Charlie's words; except for Albus and Lily.

Lily wondered how her son could turn out so much like James. Not even a little of her common sense had made it to her little man. Not for the first time Lily wondered if Harry would have turned out different. Harry had always been quiet and clever. He always seemed to be cautious about things. He'd been such a bright boy, but he was gone now. Albus had taken him away, said Harry needed to be raised by people who could afford to take time to raise him. They had Charlie to worry about, and Lily had secretly agreed that maybe Harry would become envious if he stayed.

Albus, however, was thinking along different lines. The prophecy had stated that the one marked would be Voldemort's equal. Albus assumed that didn't just mean power wise, but as a tactician and leader. Charlie Potter, as the Chosen One, should have good grades, and be able to think on his feet. However, the boy seemed to be better at sports than anything else. He had failed utterly in his first year, not in school work, no, the boy had his friend Hermione keeping him afloat there, no he'd failed when it came to the stone. He'd not kept it safe from Voldemort, he hadn't even realized Voldemort was at the school. He'd let Voldemort rise to power, and his ideas were one of the reasons they were losing. The boy couldn't do anything right, he wasn't even very powerful.

_Maybe I made the wrong choice,_ he thought not for the first time. One of the Potter twins had to be the Chosen One, Voldemort had gone after them after all. He'd thought it was Charlie because of the jagged scar on his brow, the mark.

_Perhaps the mark was not a scar, Harry Potter's eyes had become bluer after the attack,_ and Albus nearly sighed before pushing his thoughts away. It didn't matter now, they were stuck with Charlie. Harry Potter had run away from the Dursleys not three months after he'd been placed there. The boy had not had a letter written to him when he was eleven, which meant he was dead. The magic of the school would have written an address if that weren't the case. Still, his doubts made him worry. If Charlie was not the Chosen one, and Harry had been, then they were doomed because of his own mistake. _No, I was not wrong, Charlie is the Chosen one, Harry was just an ordinary wizard, _Albus thought to himself.


	2. His Butler, Secret

**Chapter II—His Butler, Secret **

**Modern era **

Queen Elizabeth the second of England was sat in her favourite sitting room drinking tea. One of her dogs was sitting at her feet while the other two were snoozing in a corner. The Queen was very distressed at the moment. For three years the mad wizard Voldemort had been terrorizing her good subjects, both muggle and magical alike. What made it worse was that this man had been presumed dead for a decade before his return. Elizabeth had wanted her magical ministry to hunt the man down and ensure he did not return, but they did not. No, they had written him off as dead before checking the facts and now the man was causing more terror than he had over a decade past.

"Your Majesty, the Ministers of magic and Brittain," said Mycroft Holmes in the doorway. Contrary to popular belief, the gentle, proper man was much more than just the shadow government. NO, although the parliamentary system appeared to be the true power in the government, it truly was not. Queen Victoria had decided to create the illusion otherwise, at the end of her reign, to allow the people the comfort of feeling themselves self-governing. However, the position of Shadow government was created, this individual would be the true government, and ensure the Queen's orders and decisions were carried out in the guise of parliamentary procedure.

Mr. Mycroft Holmes was the current shadow government, but he was also more than that, he was the Queen's butler. Certainly there were butlers in the palaces, but the Queen's butler help different duties. Such as being the Queen's shadow government, and the one who knew all the secrets of her subjects. Holmes had proven to be indispensable, and perfect for the roles.

"Thank you, Mycroft. Send them in, please. Also, join us for a cup, we insist," said her Majesty. Mycroft gave a small smile and bowed before showing the two men in. Her British minister had proven to be quite capable in his role, albeit he felt snubbed once he'd learned he held no real power, and that Mycroft could overrule his efforts with no trouble. Still, he had calmed down over the years, and the two got on rather well now. Fudge, the minister of magic, as most of the magic ministers, still didn't fully understand Mycroft's role, and looked down upon her dear friend and loyal subject.

"Gentlemen, please join us for tea," her Majesty said. Mycroft tilted his head before sitting by her side and serving himself tea. Fudge and his muggle counterpart did the same, although they sat across from the Queen and her dear Mr. Holmes. Fudge frowned at where Mycroft was sitting.

"Now, we have learned that the wizarding rebellion of one Voldemort is still raging, this is distressing," said the Queen before drinking her tea. "Will you tell us of how our dear loyal subjects are faring under this revolt."

There was a single beat of silence when Fudge opened his mouth before Mycroft spoke.

"Your Majesty, your non magical subjects are worried over the recent "accidents" that have been occurring over the past three years. They are growing restless and minister Fudge's cover ups will soon have no effect upon them. I fear if this is not resolved soon, his ministry will take to mass memory altering, which had severe repercussions," Mycroft told his queen. Her Majesty frowned over this information.

"Really, Mr. Holmes, that is an exaggeration. My ministry has been handling this rebellion fine. What is making it difficult is the trials that we must go through to determine innocence or guilt, and that numerous break outs have been occurring during those times. They really have no respect. Unfortunately, due to the ministry being the law, we very well can't do away with procedure—"

"No indeed, minister Fudge. Pray, then, tell us how you are dealing with this predicament of total disregard for our laws," the Queen interrupted the man. Her voice was stern, and Fudge felt sweat prickle his brow.

"Well, I have appointed one of your best warlocks, Albus Dumbledore, to head a group that are allowed to subdue these rebels without needing to follow procedure."

"So you've sanctioned vigilantes, without Her Majesty's approval," said the British minister. Fudge started as he heard the voice next to him. The man was always quiet during these meetings with the queen and that blasted Mr. Holmes.

"Would that not cause more problems, after all, it allows for those who are guilty to worm through the system and escape due to the fact they were not apprehended by those with the actual authority to do so,' the quiet man continued. "Not to mention, that they distress those under my responsibility, as they are not trained, nor worried over _muggle _casualties."

"Your decisions regarding this rebellion are distressing to us, minister Fudge. Tell us, how does this group get on," Queen Elizabeth II said in a neutral voice.

"The Order of the Phoenix, as Dumbledore named them, actually are doing rather well, they are handling the skirmishes in the Wizarding World, and that allows the ministry to handle skirmishes in the mug—British world," Fudge said.

"Really, from the reports, I have here, there are numerous casualties both British and magical, as well as the destruction of several major sights, which suggests they are doing rather poorly, as are you," Mycroft said as he read from his Blackberry.

"Now look here—"

"Minister Fudge, these rebels, who are practically a cult, are committing terrorism, murder and rape on massive scales both in the non-magical and magical areas of our Queen's realm. How do you excuse your lack of control of this situation?" Mycroft Holmes said sternly. He was a patriotic Englishman and completely loyal to his Queen. She appointed him to a prestigious position while he was far younger than the norm and he refused to fail her in his duties. Nor, for that matter, would he forgive incompetent politicians for failing her either.

"Mycroft that is enough. Thank you gentlemen. We shall tell you of our thoughts at a later date, Mycroft, have the servants show the ministers out," said the Queen as she petted her dog. Mycroft nodded at stood to follow the order. Queen Elizabeth stared into her cup as the men left her alone. She wondered how her predecessors would be handling this rebellion. The Queens had truly ruled England for centuries, allowing their Kings to partake in the decisions but willing to override their husbands if need be. The only exception to that had been Victoria, who had married her beloved butler and made him a prince. He had followed her orders without questions or hesitation.

"Your Majesty, is there anything you wish me to do before I depart for my office?" Mycroft said, starting Elizabeth from her thougths. She gave him a soft smile.

"Please sit, dear Mycroft… I am quite unhappy, although I've no doubt you've noticed. This whole situation, these rebellions this man has lead… Ten years ago I felt helpless to save my people from him, and when a babe did what all my decisions could not, I felt as though I had utterly failed my subjects."

"Your Majesty, it was not your failure, but those you gave them to. They were incompetent. This time is different, I will ensure, this ends swiftly," Mycroft said.

"Thank you, my dear Mycroft. I logically know that you are right, but I cannot help but feel as I did then. Powerless, a failure to my people. This uprising is worse than the last, and Fudge and his Dumbledore will us lose to this mad monster, I will not have it!" said the Queen rising suddenly. Mycroft scrambled after her. She strode to the large window which looked out over a beautiful garden.

"I thought the ministry of magic could handle this Voldemort during the last uprising, however they could not. I will not trust them again with such important things. I am so distressed and unhappy in this circumstance, Mycroft… I see no other option, contact my sweet little boy. He will handle this rebellion. Have him handle this Voldemort. I want this monster out of my realm, I know sweet little Ciel will do it. Make sure he knows he can count on your assistance, Mycroft."

"Of course, your Majesty. I shall contact the Earl immediately," said Holmes. "I know he will do everything to ensure you have your peace again."

"Thank you, Mycroft. Now, I wish to go see my family."

**Victorian Era **

A seven year old Ciel was working on his Latin in his father's office. He abhorred history and politics, but Latin was more entertaining for him. Not that he didn't excel in those two subjects as well; he was his father's heir and would not disappoint the man who gave him everything.

In the two years Ciel had been a Phantomhive, the staff and his father had all but forgotten his strange arrival and the truth of his lineage. Tanaka and his father were the one two besides himself who remembered; although, sometimes Ciel wondered if even they forgot. He never would, his father had told him that although he was a Phantomhive, and had always been one, it was important to remember the past. Ciel had nodded and promised his father he would never forget what had been done to him.

There was knock on the dark wooden door before Tanaka stepped into the room with a silver plate bearing a letter. Vincent stopped in his paperwork and Ciel watched in curiosity.

"My lord, a letter for Her Majesty has arrived," said the elderly man. Ciel's eyes widened in awe. He'd been told on his last birthday about his father's duty to the Queen. A duty that would one day be his. It was why Ciel forced himself to excel in everything he was taught, he had to fill his father's shoes someday, and he would make sure he would do well.

"Thank you, Tanaka, leave it there then go back to your duties. Tell, the Countess that Ciel and I will be taking a late lunch," Vincent said. Ciel felt his mouth slip open and quickly closed it. Tanaka gave a smile before setting the letter down and leaving.

"Ciel, come here," said his father. Ciel closed his book on Horace and went to his father's side. Vincent picked his son up and settled him in his lap.

"Do you remember, when I told you of our duty?"

"Yes, Papa. Does this mean you want to teach me about it?"

"Yes, Ciel. For now I only want you to see what kind of problems we must solve for Her Majesty, but later, you'll see how we solve such problems. Now, open the letter," his father said with a smile. He watched his son use the letter opener as he did, the action warmed his heart. Ciel unfolded the thick paper.

"I'll read it," Vincent said before clearing his voice.

"_To my dear earl Phantomhive,_

_We hope this letter finds you and your family well_. _However, we are writing not for pleasantries. There had been trouble that has greatly distressed us, and we can only count upon you, dear Earl, to ease our fears. There had been unrest among certain individuals in the magical community. Someone had been abducting students of Hogwarts, the learning institution, and these students are being found either mutilated in a most atrocious manner, or turned into walking corpses that mock the living. The families of these poor souls have written to the ministry, who have told us in turn, of their grief and anger. These crimes have caused fear, unrest and an uprising in crime among our more unique subjects. We are in mourning for those poor families and their lost loved ones, and we are distressed over the lack of progress in these cases. So, dear Earl, we turn to you, as we always have, to help us in our time of need and bring peace and justice to our realm. _

_Queen Victoria" _

"Papa, does the Queen mean magic like where we went last month without Mama?" Ciel asked. Vincent closed the letter and placed it upon his desk.

"Yes Ciel, just like the bank we went to to ensure you are forever recognized as our son. No tell me, what do you think we do for the Queen?"

"We solve problems for Her Majesty that no one else can. What did the letter mean, Papa? What's Hogwarts, and walking corpses?"

"Hogwarts is where most of the wizards and witches of England go to learn and train in magic. Families such as ours, though, are trained at home, as we must learn other things as well. Our duties prevent us from spending so much time away solely for training in magic. You will learn magic from myself and certain tutors I will hand pick.

"As for the letter… It would seem that someone versed in the Forbidden Arts had been abducting students from Hogwarts and either using them in Forbidden rituals, or turning them into inferi."

"What's inferi?"

"A person who was murdered and then their corpse is reanimated by their murderer to do their bidding. Usually they are used to torment the living and destroy… Now come, we must lunch and then return to our studying and paperwork. The next letter I receive from her majesty I will have you read," Vincent said setting his son onto the floor and standing. This would be a difficult case, but his son had shown great promise. All the questions asked had been for more information, to clarify his understanding of the problem. Perhaps his son would progress faster in his training than he had.

_Rachel will not be pleased he is starting so early, but it is necessary. He must know the basics of his duty by the time he can learn magic. After all, we never know what could happen to me, _Vincent thought as his clever son ran ahead of him.


	3. His Butler, Summoned

**This is just an A/N about what happens toward the end of the chapter. Holmes is not just the Shadow Government of the muggle ministry but also the Queen's Butler. He has acess to lots of information, and has who even knows how much information on people. So if you don't think he can do what he does here, then just keep it to yourself please because I truly think he'd figure out something or other. Also, I really hope you all get his P.A's name reference. She actually is name confused for those of you who don't know, meaning that she switches her name when she gets bored with it. I made her a witch so that's just a tip that yes; she could take on Mrs. Weasley. TA**

**Chapter III—His Butler, Summoned **

**Victorian Era **

It had been two months since Ciel had sat in his father's lap and listened to the Queen's letter. He had begun learning the culture and history of the Wizarding societies from his father, just as his mother was teaching him etiquette and dancing; something the child abhorred with the majority of his being.

"Young master, is there something the matter?" Tanaka asked from behind him. Ciel nearly jumped at the head butler's voice before turning to face the man. Ciel smiled at Tanaka, the butler was always kind to him and would listen to him when his parents were away.

"There is so many people here, are they all wizards, or just some of them?" Ciel asked looking around the ballroom they were standing in. The two were by a large window and watched the lords and ladies whirl and dance across the floor to the music. Ciel had never been to a ball before, and he wasn't too certain he enjoyed it. Tanaka smiled at his little master.

"Your father and mother do not truly enjoy such large gatherings either, young master. However, they always appear to as to do otherwise would be rude. Not to mention there is a saying that says one will catch more flies with honey than with vinegar," said the butler to the boy. Ciel looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling again.

"Then, I shall be honey," said the boy giggling as he ran off to find his father. Tanaka smiled at Ciel's back. The boy had so much energy, and it was refreshing to see him put that energy towards something other than his studies. The child was bright, and caught on well, but he was also mischievous and loved to play games with anyone who would agree. Tanaka went off to the kitchens to ensure everything was as it should be.

Ciel, meanwhile, was searching through the large gowns and tailcoats for his father. Even though he was seven, Ciel was smaller than average, and it held him at a disadvantage in circumstances such as this. Finally he spotted his father with a rather portly man, who looked a lot like Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's uncle. Ciel faltered for a moment in fear before shaking his head at his foolishness and heading towards the two men.

_He was Potter's uncle, not mine, and he can't do anything now,_ Ciel told himself. He'd begun thinking of Harry Potter as someone else, someone dead. He was Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, and he was loved. He put a sweet smile on his pale face and went up to his father.

"Father, I've been looking for you. Tanaka said something very important to me," said the little boy before pretending to notice the portly man for the first time. His smile widened and he bowed.

"Hello, sir, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Father's conversation," he said to the portly man. On closer inspection, there was only their size that man Vernon and this man similar; he had red, balding hair, a red nose and he sweated in the warm ballroom. The man smiled at him and flushed.

"Not at all, little lord. Your father and I were just conversing about our good works," said the man. Vincent nodded and smiled at his son. The dark haired child looked like a doll in his outfit. He wore black shorts with matching socks and boots. His shirt was snow white and his overcoat was a sapphire blue velvet, with a matching ribbon tied around his neck.

"What did Tanaka tell you that was so important, Ciel?" Vincent asked his lovely son. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the novae riche man eye his son with a blush. Vincent kept his irritation buried and focused on his son. Ciel looked at the portly man for a moment before motioning to his father to come closer. Vincent smiled, knowing his son was excluding the stranger.

"He said I should be honey," Ciel whispered into his father's ear, as he stood on tiptoe. Vincent let out a chuckle as his impish son set himself back on his feet and gave a satisfied smile. The little quip having been said. Vincent noticed a look of envy on the fat man's face; he'd wanted to be included. Vincent felt the irritation bubble up and pushed in down.

"I see, that is very important. If you'll excuse me, Lord Byron, My presence is required elsewhere," Vincent said before beckoning his son to follow him.

"Father, who was that man?" Ciel asked as they walked. His voice was quiet and the din of the room kept others from overhearing. Vincent looked down at his son.

"A new money, Ciel. Someone who _buys _their way into nobility and then tries to act as one of us," said Vincent. Such people were pathetic; they thought money buying them a title meant they were nobility. It was a despicable notion and Vincent wished the Queen wouldn't allow it to happen, although he doubted she had much say in the matter.

"Shall we play a game, Ciel?" Vincent asked. This ball was a perfect opportunity to further his son's lessons in being the guard dog to her Majesty. Ciel looked at him with a genuine smile.

"Always, Father. What game will we play today?" Ciel asked. He loved it when his father played games with him. Vincent smiled.

"A new one. Do you remember when we played the memorization game?" Vincent asked. He'd tested his son's memory two years ago, to see how well his son could remember. It was now one of Ciel's favorite games.

"Yes, is it like that?"

"It is. However, in this game, you have to organize people. You must watch the people here in this room, and then tell me if whether they are muggle or wizard, and if they are nobility, businessmen, servants or new money. We'll see how many you can get right, hm?" said Vincent with a conspiratorial air to him. Ciel nodded his eyes wide.

"Which one first?" Ciel asked. Vincent smiles as his son focused on the ballroom. When Ciel set his mind to something he never let up. It was a trait Vincent was pleased his little boy had.

"The woman in the blue dress, next to Lord Byron."

"…She's a witch, and the wife of one of the businessmen here. He's important, but they aren't noble."

"Very good, that is Mrs. Ollivander; her husband makes wands in Diagon Alley. They are business people, and magical. Very good Ciel."

"Thank you, this is fun. Who's the next target?"

"Heh, the man, over by the wine. He's wearing a green tailcoat, and he's rather tall."

**Modern era **

The skirmish in Diagon Alley the previous week had been a disaster. Innocent bystanders had gotten seriously injured and fear laced with panic was rampant in the populace due to the Death Eaters' victory. Three Order members had died, two were in Azkaban and only four of the Death Eaters had been apprehended. Everyone knew they'd escape before too long.

Currently the core of the Order was seated around the table in Grimauld Place. Albus sat at the head, in a periwinkle robe with comets; Minerva sat to his right while Mad Eye sat to his left. Further down the table were Remus and Sirius, side by side, with Kingsley between them and Minerva. Opposite them were The three Potters, and beyond them were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their eldest and two youngest. Last but not least was Hermione Granger.

"Now we have even fewer numbers, the aurors should've been allowed to handle the alley while we recruited and trained more people," Mad Eye growled as his eye whirled in its socket. Kingsley nodded. Minerva frowned but did not disagree. Charlie looked like he wanted to say something but James spoke first.

"More innocent people would have been killed if we hadn't gone," said the former jock. Lily frowned while Mad Eye barked out a mocking laugh.

"Lad, you don't know anything if you believe that," said the old auror. "The Dark Lord only kills muggleborns, half-bloods and purebloods are off limits when it comes to him. It was us fighting that probably caused those deaths."

There was a knock on the front door that sent Mrs. Black screeching throughout the house.

"Someone get the door while I shut her up!" Sirius shouted to the group as he rushed to quiet his mother. Mrs. Weasley got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" she asked with caution as she cracked the door open and held her wand at the ready. There before her was a tall, red haired man in an English suit and tapping the stair with an umbrella. Behind him stood a young woman tapping rapidly into a device of some sort and she wore a black jumper that revealed cleavage and blue jeans that ended in three inch heels.

"Hello, I'm here to see a Mr. Dumbledore; the Supreme Mugwump, head of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin first class and current headmaster of Hogwarts," said the man with a small smile. "I have an urgent message that must be delivered to him directly post haste."

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her wand pointed at them in the open now that she knew they weren't muggles. The looked like he wanted to sigh.

"Madam, this is an important message that I must give to Mr. Dumbledore himself. Please kindly step aside," said the man. There was an edge to his voice that Mrs. Weasley did not like.

"No, I don't believe so," she said and tried to close the door. The man's umbrella stopped her. She felt a lump form in her throat as she saw steel in the man's blue eyes.

"No, I do not believe you understand the gravity of this message. It is of the upmost urgency from the highest offices in regards to this little "war", as you lot so call it. You will move aside, madam, or Merope will have to do so for you."

Mrs. Weasley looked to the woman who was still typing into her device; but she stepped aside even though she was certain she could take the chit.

"He's this way," she said and led them to the kitchen where everyone had their wands drawn.

"Thank you, madam. You may all put your wands away, we are not an enemy. Now, I am Mr. Holmes, and this is my assistant, Merope—"

"I'm sorry my boy, but why are you here? We are in a very important meeting," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. He did not like that the assistant shared the same name as Voldemort's late mother.

"That is precisely why I am here, Mr. Dumbledore. This is the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix," said Holmes. The looks on their faces made him smile a bland smile that masked his humor at their expense.

"The Queen is quite disappointed in how the magical ministry, and by extension yourself, have been handling this rebellion of on Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Now, Her Majesty—"

"You can't possibly work for the queen, you look like an errand boy; not to mention, why would the queen of the muggles know about any of this?" said Charlie. Holmes ignored the boy, although he felt distaste in his mouth.

"— has decided to involve herself in this matter. Hence, you and the magical ministry are no longer in charge of ending this rebellion. That task has been given to Her Majesty's Guard Dog, Earl Phantomhive. You will follow his orders and commands, and you will stay out of his way. He is to be given every convenience, Mr. Dumbledore. I do not believe I need to tell you how displeased her Highness would be if the Earl wrote to her of your lack of cooperation. Now, Merope and I shall take our leave, good day," said Holmes before leaving.

"Albus, what the bloody hell was he on about?" asked James. Dumbledore sighed, this was not good.

"It is not well known in our world, but the royal family is still the sovereign ruler of the British Wizarding world. The Queen actually has complete control over both muggle and Wizarding England," Albus sighed. No, this wasn't good at all. Fudge really cocked this one up.

"How is that possible?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"The man you just met, Mr. Holmes… He is the true government of muggle England. He makes final decisions, and they always favor the Queen. He's called the Shadow British Government, and he is not a good man. We only have the minister of magic, but they directly report to the Queen, and there's also the Guard Dog which keeps the minister from acting against her."

"What did he mean Guard Dog?" Sirius asked.

"The Queen's Guard Dog had been around since Elizabeth the first's time. They are a magical family, noble, who control the muggle underworld and clean up the messes of the Wizarding world. They are brutal, very rarely work inside the laws, and are exempted from the normal laws that govern our people. If the Queen has called in her Guard Dog, then we truly are in trouble."

"Surely there is something we can do," Mrs. Weasley pleaded. Albus's eyes were solemn as he looked around the table.

"There is nothing we can do, legally. If we go against this order from the Queen, then we risk execution. Such things do still happen. I've been trying to change them, but the Queen's grip on our world and the old ways is iron clad."

There was a thick silence as everyone sat thinking on his words before an owl flew down the chimney and dropped a letter in front of Dumbledore before flittering to rest on the mantle place. Dumbledore picked it up and examined the red wax seal, the sigil of a hound was imprinted. He opened the envelope and read the letter before passing it to Minerva. As the letter was passed around, he said:

"I believe I have a letter to write this fine bird, and we all must pack."

The letter read is a cursive script of elegant calligraphy:

_ Dear Order of the Phoenix, _

_ This letter is an invitation from the illustrious Earl of Phantomhive to attend a ball at his manor this Saturday at seven in the evening. The ball is a Victorian theme, so do please bring the appropriate dress. Also, this invitation includes a request from my master the Earl; he wishes for you all to stay on his estate for the duration of this unpleasant rebellion. For those who work at the ministry, you will be given a paid sabbatical and the children will have the most excellent tutelage. For the professors, it is understandable if they wish to continue teaching but if that is the case they are to assume they are to no longer be involved in Order business. Therefore, they may wish to find an appropriate replacement. _

_ Please send your reply as soon as possible via the owl which brought this letter to you. Thank you and we look forward to offering the fullest of Phantomhive hospitality to you all. _

_ Sebastian Michaels _

_ Head butler of Earl Ciel of Phantomhive _


	4. His Butler, Host

**Hello lovlies! Sorry for the long ansence. Suffice it to say that real life decided to hit me with a shit storm, and I've only just now been able to write again. I am updating all of my stories, except In the Minds of Men which is on Hiatus, so here's the new chap for Lost. It's 14-16pgs longs, a treat for being patient. Also I wish to warn you all that:**

** 1) I made Ciel 14, I thought of 15, but decided 14, since it's close to cannon and I figured if Ciel and Sebastian hook up it'll be sorta creepy no matter what. **

**2) Other than Harry going back into time and becoming Ciel there is not time travel in this, the letter Ciel's father was getting were from queen Victoria. Some people might be confused, the bold statements are the general time and place of the scenes in the chapters.**

** 3) I'm going to put lines to frame it, so be warned, but there is some really dark stuff in this chapter. I warn you now in case you have a weak stomach or PTSD or just aren't into that. So look for the lines so you can skip over the nasty, nightmare heeby-jeeby stuff. **

**Ta**

**P.S- This chapter has been updated as I got a very long PM numbering the several mistakes I'd overlooked whilst proof reading. I that The messanger, and am sorry it has taken so long to fix it all. So here is the improved version.**

**Chapter IV—His butler, Host **

**Modern Era, Phantomhive mansion **

"Young master, it is time to wake," Sebastian said as he drew open the curtains of the master bedroom. His young master sat up rubbing his eyes while Sebastian set about preparing tea. It had taken the better part of a century but Sebastian had managed to find food and tea that demons could enjoy eating. The young master had insisted they keep up the charade of humanity; it made their human ruler and employees more comforted. Sebastian had to admit, as he waited for the tea to steep, his master made the truth of their nature appear tragic to humans. Instead of being hunted for what he was, Ciel Phantomhive was painted a victim of circumstances; he had his humanity ripped from him at the tender age of fourteen by an evil demoness and Sebastian was his faithful protector and companion, a demon who had protected him from other demons and who helped him control his urges now that he must live as a demon.

"Today we have asphodel tea with blood vine leaves, and for breakfast a poached doxy egg with pomegranate," Sebastian said as he handed his young master the tea cup. Sebastian had not hired another chef since Bard but used his supernatural talent to make the strange, and poisonous food, appear appetizing to mortals. To a demon, they were a supplement for souls as they were made of plants and creatures that were of death. They also tasted delicious to demons, not like human sustenance which tasted of ash.

"For today, there is the ball you had prepared for the Order of the Phoenix; Albus Dumbledore has written that while he hoped an exception could be made for him in regards to your requirements, which was understandable as he has so many responsibilities, he has arranged suitable substitutes for the others. The children all agreed to come as well," Sebastian continued as he laid out the young master's clothes. He had accepted his role as Ciel's eternal butler, and now actually enjoyed the position more than he would ever admit. Out of all his contracts he had enjoyed Ciel the most, and while he was forever angry that he would never get to taste the young master's soul, he was proud of his master's aptitude as a fiend.

"Even Charles Potter is attending?" Ciel asked as he set the tea aside so Sebastian could dress him.

"Yes, young master. Along with his two close friends Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, and Ronald Weasley, a pureblood and blood traitor. Among the other children attending will be Ronald's elder brothers Fred and George Weasley, twins with an apparent devilish side, and their younger sister Ginerva," Sebastian said as he buttoned Ciel's white shirt and tucked it into his black shorts. "Among the professors attending are Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf."

"Is he similar to Fenrir Greyback, a naturist, or is he a dog of the ministry?" Ciel asked as Sebastian donned his blue socks.

"He is one who takes the wolfsbane potion and is registered to the ministry. He also is the lover of Lord Sirius Black, Charles Potter's godfather and last of his line. The ministry has outlawed inter-creature marriage last summer, so they cannot marry," Sebastian clarified as he finished tying his master's shoes and moved on to the sapphire blue coat.

"Is there anyone else in attendance?"

"The head of the Weasley family, Arthur, and his wife Molly will be here. The Potters are of course attending. Also two aurors, one Kingsly Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody," Sebastian said as he tied the blue ribbon around his master's neck before tying on the eye patch. Ciel insisted on continuing to wear it, to keep up the charade he had while still mortal.

"Well, that is quite the party they are sending. I suppose they didn't wish to lose their voice in these matters; as if they even have one," Ciel said with scorn. Sebastian knew of Ciel's original past. When a contract was made, the demon saw the soul they would eat, in its entirety. He knew of the Potters and Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore; he also knew that Ciel knew, although he considered Harry Potter a different person and long dead. Sebastian agreed wholeheartedly with his young master on that regard. His young master, Ciel Phantomhive, was stronger and nobler than Harry Potter could ever have been. He also was so far superior to the Potters that he could never be Harry Potter again. They walked in silence to the dining room for Ciel's breakfast. Even as a demon Ciel had a weak constitution and needed the sustenance of either souls or the suitable substitutes Sebastian had found.

"Good morning young master," said the two maids, Oyuki and Momoko. They were both small and wearing the traditional maid uniform. The black skirts falling just short of their heels, with the crisp white apron stopping at the knees. Momoko had her long brown hair pulled back and twisted into an elegant bun, with wavy bangs framing her pale face. Her dark eyes flashed crimson in the sunlight, exposing her vampirism. Oyuki had white hair and skin, her snowy hair was cut short and curled in loose ringlets around her face and ears. Her eyes were a translucent grey; she was a pureblood Youkai. Ciel had found the girls on his travels to Japan and the demon-verse, the plane of their world where demons and Youkai lived. The girls were quiet mostly, and followed Sebastian's orders to the letter, but they always made sweets for Ciel and would create mischief in the garden by playing with Pluto and Finny.

Finny was the only one, besides Sebastian, who had stayed with Ciel from the beginning. Out of the three employees Sebastian had hired when Ciel was mortal, Finny had been the first, and the dark magic experiments he'd been subjected to had given him eternal youth and a very long life. They did not know how long he would live, only that he hadn't aged once since being in Ciel's employ, and had remained faithful to Ciel even after learning of the young lord's new demonic nature.

Finny had become more skilled in the garden and had learned to control his abilities better; much to Sebastian's relief, although he retained his optimism and childlike innocence. He took care of the owlery Ciel had, adoring Hedwig, Ciel's favorite owl. Finny tended to skip Breakfast, working instead on the lawns, in the garden and the greenhouse Ciel had Sebastian build for the magical plants. Finny's sweet nature seemed to tame the deadly, dangerous plants there; much to Ciel's amusement.

"Oyuki, Momoko, you are to make up the guest rooms in the West wing. The rooms I spoke to you of last evening, if you don't mind. Once that is finished you are to clean the ballroom, entryway, the grand dining room and the billiards room. The fine china is to be set out and cleaned, the silverware must be polished, and the table set. You need not worry about seat placement, or the flower arrangements. I will give you further instructions once those tasks are complete. The guests will begin to arrive at half past five, so we must be swift," Sebastian said to the girls. The maids curtsied and left without a sound to complete the tasks.

"I must speak with Finny about the flower arrangements and what to do with Pluto and the owls," Sebastian said to his young master. "Beyond preparing for the ball you have a meeting with Mr. Holmes at ten for tea, and then another meeting at three with your contact among the death eaters, as they are called. There are also letters from your companies and paperwork to be dealt with. Your lunch shall be served in your office, and the meetings held in the west wing parlor."

"I see, very well Sebastian. I'm sure you have plenty to do yourself in preparing for the ball," Ciel said as he finished his egg and worked on his fruit. "I have been thinking..."

"A dangerous pass time, my lord," Sebastian teased. Ciel speared him an annoyed glance that held no venom. Over the century together they had become less formal to each other when alone, and Ciel gave Sebastian leeway in how he acted.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should hire on another chef; one who could actually cook this time," Ciel continued. "A wizard or witch with mastery in potions or herbology. An aptitude for poisons, preferably. I suggest looking in Knockturn alley, or for dark practitioners, someone who won't judge and can help Finny and the girls."

"It would help, especially during cases such as the rebellion," Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch. Ciel didn't respond.

"When would you like me to look, my lord?"

"Tomorrow preferably, although the day after or even next week is more realistic," Ciel said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Albus and his precious order will have to be reminded who is in charge and I doubt they will be cooperative at first."

"Of course, young master. Is there anything else you need before I go prepare for the ball?" Sebastian said as Ciel stood from his seat.

"No, go prepare, come get me when it is time for my meeting with Holmes," Ciel said. Sebastian gave a slight bow and went out to the gardens to speak with Finny.

_I suppose if we are getting a chef, we could take on another butler as well, perhaps another gardener too, _Sebastian mused to himself as he walked up to Finny. _I'll ask the young master about it at his lunch. _

**Victorian era, Unknown location **

Ciel awoke in a cold, dark place. His head pounded and he could not see very well in the dim light. Ciel couldn't understand where he was and why; he should be at home, in his parents' bed sleeping with them. It was his birthday and so he got to sleep with them tonight, a treat he would not have next year when he turned eleven and became too old.

_ ...I remember waking up alone in the bed though, _he thought as he felt an uneasy knot form in his stomach. _...There was a fire, someone set the manor on fire! I was looking for Mother and Father, I couldn't find Mother, but Father—he was in Mother's parlor and... _

Ciel felt his eyes burn as tears began to spill down his face, leaving streaks in the soot and dirt that covered his cheeks. He'd found his father dead.

_Tanaka came then, _he thought. The memories were hazy, although they had to be recent. _He took me out to the lawn, and he wouldn't answer me about Mother. She must be dead too, since he didn't answer. Then... And then... Why can't I remember, there was red on the ground, blood I think, and Tanaka yelling, and then I woke up here... _

Ciel heard footsteps approach along with a shadow. He tried to get near it and smacked into hard iron bars. His eyes widened as he realized he was in a cage. More lights joined the first and more feet sounded on the stone floor. A large group of black robed men and women wearing white masks came into the room and in the light Ciel noticed there were other children, in other cages.

"There's a new one," said a woman. She was looking at Ciel and he felt fear crawl through his insides like a parasite.

"Ah yes, lovely isn't he?" said a man. "I bought him last night, the heir of Earl Phantomhive."

"A noble boy! He is so lovely," sighed a fat man. Ciel did not recognize any of their voices. Ciel felt like an animal trapped under their stares and lecherous grins.

"We will be using him in our grand ritual, so there will be plenty of time to play with him," said the man who'd bought Ciel. "For now take the little girl, Helena, out. She is ready."

At the order two men went to the cage to Ciel's right and pulled out the girl who was sat within. She wore a torn and dirtied dress, the colour couldn't even be guessed at. Her once blond hair was dark and matted, she smelled of shit and urine. The back of her dress was ripped open, revealing whips marks, burns and cuts. The girl was dragged to the centre of the room and the men pulled her dress and bloomers off. Ciel felt sick and horrified as he saw bites, bruises and burns dot the girl's body. Her eyes were lifeless.

* * *

Women scrubbed her clean and cleaned her filthy hair. Ciel couldn't understand, there was no kindness in the actions, they appeared tender, but Ciel felt they were cruel. When she was clean she was laid on an altar and incantations spoken before the unthinkable happened. One of the men removed his robes, Ciel's eyes went wide at the sight of the naked man, and he mounted the girl. She screamed as he entered her and pounded into her small body again and again, Blood dripped from their joining into a bowl that was placed on the floor, trickling over the altar's stone ledge. One of the women tipped a burning candle over the girl and the hot wax dripped onto the child, burning her. A man handed his naked fellow a dagger and the man sped up his rhythm. When the man began to spasm in the girl he plunged the dagger down into her body and twisted it. She stopped screaming and lay quiet, but Ciel instinctively knew she was still alive.

Women bent around the naked man and licked the disgusting mix of the girl's blood and his seed from his softening manhood. Ciel felt bile rise in his throat at the sight and could not keep in down. He vomited onto the floor of his little cage, thankfully missing himself with his sick.

"Grab the other six; mark them and begin their process. In six night's time, we shall perform the grand ritual and summon a great fiend to our service!" shouted the man who had bought Ciel. He appeared to be the leader. The door to Ciel's cage was opened as the masked adults cheered. Ciel kicked and screamed, he struggled against his captors as they dragged him out into the room. Some of the others fought, and some had the same dead stare as the dead little girl had.

_Please, Someone, God, save me! Please! _Ciel cried in his mind as his night shirt was torn in the back. He felt a searing pain on his ribs and screamed, struggling harder. He cried and begged for them to stop, to let him go, but they only laughed. His personal hell had begun, and God would not answer his pleas.

* * *

**Modern Era, Phantomhive manor **

The ball was beginning as Ciel made his way down the stairs. Sebastian had greeted the guests for him. He had changed his clothes for the ball; he was now wearing a royal blue velvet coat that flared out at the hem over a white shirt with a baby blue bow around the collar, and his royal blue shorts were short, above his knees, with black socks and his buckled shoes gleaming in the chandelier light.

Ciel entered the ballroom and took stock of the people, it would only be his contact's family and the Order members attending supper at eight, but many wizards and witches had shown up for the ball. Sebastian appeared at his side.

"Young master, Albus Dumbledore and his Order would like to meet you," Sebastian said with a bow. Ciel wanted to scoff, but was too refined to do so.

"Then I shall make my acquaintance with them first, but I want you to stop the old man if he tries to draw me into a conversation," Ciel said.

"Of course, my lord. This way," Sebastian said with a small smile. They walked over to a large group of people close to the bay windows that over looked the garden. An old man in a horrible mustard suit with long white hair turned and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good evening, I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive family," Ciel said with a bow. "I see the core of your group has decided to take my offer of hospitality."

"Your butler wrote a very courteous letter," Albus Dumbledore said. Ciel felt irritation at the lack of introductions.

"It is an honour to be your guest, Earl Phantomhive; I am Lord Sirius Black, of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black," Sirius said with a bow after a slight pause. "This is my close friend Professor Remus Lupin; Mr and Mrs Weasley with their sons Fred, George and Ron and their daughter Ginerva, Ms Hermione Granger, Aurors Kingsly Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Lord and Lady Potter of Noble house Potter with their heir Charles Potter, and you have already spoken with Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of the Wizengamot and Order of Merlin first class, Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you for the introductions lord Black. Please call me Ciel. I must say Headmaster, you have quite the title, I believe I saw Lord Black nearly run out of air announcing it all," Ciel quipped making Sirius laugh along with the twins. Dumbledore gave a genial smile.

"It's why I don't enjoy traditional introductions, they end up so long, my boy," Dumbledore said. Ciel gave a bright smile.

"What a pity, you must upset so many in the Wizengamot over your lack of practice of the old ways," said Sebastian.

"Oh he does, he does," Sirius told the butler. "Please, Ciel, if I am allowed to call you by your given name, you may call me Sirius."

"Thank you, Sirius. It was a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope you enjoy the ball. Dinner will be at eight sharp, Sebastian here will show you all to the dining hall when it is time. I must take my leave of you now," Ciel said with another bow.

"Where are you going, we have the war to discuss," Hermione blurted out. Ciel let his smile falter.

"Firstly, miss Granger, I am the host and since I was indisposed when everyone arrived, I must greet them all now. Secondly, this is hardly the appropriate time or place to discuss such sensitive subjects. Politics and socialising are best left separate, lest you be in the danger of making enemies out of allies. I shall see you all later," he said before leaving.

"He's a kid, he's our age!" Ron shouted as Ciel left. Hermione was beet red with embarrassment.

"He's got more sense than you do. He's obviously good at his job," Moody said.

"How can you possibly know that?" Charlie sneered.

"He's still breathing, brat. Do you think criminals are going to obey and behave for him because he's a child? He's probably been in danger more than you have," Mad eye barked at the spoilt boy. He hated the twit.

"Albus, I can't believe you didn't introduce us," Sirius said. "My family has known the Phantomhives for generations, not one of them is a person you want to snub."

"He's a boy, Sirius, calm down," Lily said. She felt odd about the child, he looked so similar to her Charlie. There was something about him that struck her as familiar.

"That doesn't matter to their family. The earl has to be able to do his duty, or he dies. It is that simple. There was another Ciel Phantomhive in the nineteenth century. He was merely ten when he became Earl, but he stopped Jack the Ripper, smugglers, and several wizarding cults. He ended the lives of at least a hundred people. The Earl may be a child, but he is _dangerous_," Sirius said. The others looked doubtful.

The ball went on until half past seven, when the other guests began to leave. Ciel stood at the front entrance and bade them good bye. Only the order members were left at eight, along with the Malfoys.

"_What _in Merlin's name are you lot doing here?" Charlie yelled in anger. Draco and his parents merely looked at the group with mild contempt.

"They are my guests, just as you are," Ciel said to them as he made his way to the now complete group. "The maids have finished serving the food, shall we dine?"

Sebastian led them to the dining hall where they took their assigned seats.

"Why is he sitting at the head of the table?" Ron asked as Ciel took his own seat so they could all eat.

"Typical of a blood traitor. He is the head of his household, so he sits at the head of the table," Draco said as he cut into his chicken.

"Ron is not a blood traitor, you—"

"Miss Granger, I will not have insults at my table," Ciel said after finishing his bite. "The Weasleys are blood traitors, not only did they stop following the traditions of our world, but they also betrayed their own family, earning them the title."

"No we didn't!" Ron yelled. Ciel frowned.

"I must ask that you cease your frequent yelling, it will give my master a headache," Sebastian said from behind Ron, making the redhead jump. "For you information, the case was presented to the Wizengamot in 1786, when one Livonia Malfoy was promised to Jonathan Weasley, with a contract stating as much, but was then wedded to Ronald Weasley against her will. The Wizengamot annulled the marriage and sanctioned Jonathan with declaring his family blood traitors. Magic recognized the legitimacy of the claim and the family has had their distinctive red hair to mark them ever since. It is all in public record."

"Precisely, Jonathan joined the Malfoy family afterwards, as we do not betray our blood," Draco said.

"So the Malfoys have actual reason to not like us?" asked George.

"Why don't we know any of that?" asked Fred. Arthur seemed horrified.

"I never knew, never," murmured Arthur. Molly was enraged and was glaring at Ciel who had continued eating his food.

"How can you sit there and eat while your man is spouting lies about our family!" she screeched. Ciel actually cringed before putting his cutlery down.

"It is not lies, as Sebastian said, it is a matter of public record. You may look it up at the ministry at your leisure. Also, please lower your voice, I detest yelling, it is barbaric and should be resorted to only in dire situations. Besides that, madam, I am hungry," Ciel replied before continuing to eat. Hermione looked at his plate.

"Why are you eating different food than us?" she asked. Narcissa, who was seated across from the girl, looked at her mortified. Ciel felt his brow furrow and forced his face to relax.

"You have no right to ask such a question," Lady Malfoy told the girl. "It is unseemly."

"It is alright, Narcissa, I have a delicate constitution. I have to eat a special diet," Ciel said.

"So, you're a pathetic, spoilt brat. No wonder you're friends with Malfoy," Charlie sneered. Lily gasped and blushed. Ciel sighed and put his silverware down for the second time.

"I am not pathetic; my delicate health comes from my time of imprisonment at the hands of my parents' murderers. Secondly, Lord Malfoy and his family are my guests, as they are my contacts in the dark sect. Also, Potter, I happen to know that Draco is not nearly as spoilt as you, as his parents would reprimand him for such disrespect while yours do not. Now, I have a headache so I shall retire. Sebastian, come with me. Oyuki and Momoko will show you all to your rooms when you have finished eating," Ciel said as he stood. The Malfoys and Sirius and Remus followed him. The twins looked at each other before standing as well.

"We may be shown to our rooms now, Earl, we hope you feel better," said Lucius Malfoy with a bow. His son and wife followed his example.

"We also wish you a return of health and to retire to our rooms," said Sirius before he and Remus bowed.

"We wish to retire to bed too, and we are sorry our family makes your head hurt," the twins said before bowing with flourishes. Ciel blinked at them before a small smile ghosted across his mouth.

"Oyuki, please see them to their rooms. I thank you and wish you all a good evening," Ciel said before departing. He was silent all the way to his room and did not speak until Sebastian was dressing him for bed.

"So many of them are just detestable. I cannot believe their gall," he said.

"They do seem to lack all manner of decency. How was your meeting with Lord Malfoy, my Lord?"

"Productive, he recommended Draco's godfather Severus Snape for chef. He apparently abhors working for Dumbledore, and is just what I was thinking of. Find him tomorrow morning, after breakfast."

"Yes my Lord."


	5. His Butler, Headache

**Chapter V—His butler, Headache**

**Victorian Era, Phantomhive manor **

Ciel was once again in his home. Currently in his bed, Ciel was laying awake in the deep of the night. It had been seven months since he'd made his contract. He'd been humiliated, tortured and forced to be a participant in unspeakable acts; he still had no idea who could have such hatred for his family that they'd sold him to such despicable vermin.

This led the ten year old noble to think about his new butler. The man, demon actually, was near intolerable. He couldn't cook, or prepare tea, or even assist him in dressing himself properly. Ciel would have taken to dressing himself, since he'd always felt a little uncomfortable allowing another to dress him and so had normally done it himself, but he was far too injured. He could hardly sit let alone bend over to put on his pants, trousers, socks or shoes. His hands were still recovering from the burns and breakages. Thankfully the damned demon knew how to heal, so there wouldn't be any scarring. Still, it was insufferable how incompetent the soul eating git was.

Not to mention the creature had the gall to talk back! It made Ciel fume with anger, and remember all his late father's lessons to restrain his temper.

"Remember, your anger is a weapon, and so you must be able to decide when and where to use it," Ciel murmured into the dark of his bed chambers. Those were the words his father had told him when he'd lost his temper once. Tanaka had been teaching him a game from Japan called Go, and it was much more difficult than chess. When Ciel had lost again, for the fifth time, he'd acted out as a child his age would.

His father had reprimanded him, explaining that he did not have the luxury of behaving as a child. He was a Phantomhive and they had different responsibilities, and his father had no idea when Ciel may have to take his place as Earl. Ciel had been around eight and a half when the incident had occurred.

_Was that when I first realised how dangerous Father's duty to the Queen was?_ The injured boy thought to himself. It must have been, for he remembered his father's sad smile at the shock on his face. _"We all die, Ciel, but in our family that tends to happen earlier than we either want or expect."_

"...Why can't I..."

The door to his room opened without any sound and the demon he'd named Sebastian came in.

"My Lord? Is everything alright?" the demon asked when he saw the boy still awake in the soft candlelight. "I came to check on you, to make sure you were sleeping peacefully."

"...I cannot seem to sleep tonight," Ciel responded after a moment. He was debating if he should confide in his demonic servant. It felt so beneath him somehow. If the demon were Tanaka instead, Ciel knew he wouldn't hesitate to speak his mind or express his vulnerability. This wasn't Tanaka, he didn't know this demon, and he certainly didn't trust him either. This demon may be his servant, but he was only serving Ciel so he could eat the young Earl's soul. This demon was only loyal to him because he would eventually become a meal. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Are your wounds giving you discomfort or pain?" asked the tall creature beside his bed. Ciel resisted the urge to sigh, and he struggled to sit up in his massive bed. Sebastian had placed him in the Master suite chambers once they'd moved into this replica of his ancestral home. He knew the demon would not leave until he'd learned what had prevented him from sleep; it was one of the few things the demon did not need instruction in when it came to serving a noble.

"My injuries aren't what are preventing my sleep," Ciel said looking out the massive window rather than looking at his servant. "Merely the thoughts running about in my head are deterring me."

"Do you wish to speak your mind, my Lord? It may help."

Should he accept this demon's offer of listening? Did he dare give such power to this demon? Ciel didn't know, he had not spoken much at all to the being that now served him, except for cutting remarks, sarcastic compliments, and critiques that held nothing but malice. They were perfect strangers; merely a young lord and the demonic servant that would one day eat his soul. Ciel had never let their relationship morph into anything beyond that, which was against his usual kind and friendly nature. This demon may be his servant now, but would eat him after Ciel's desire for revenge had been sated. Ciel did not wish to grow close to the being that would bring his damnation, but the current offer of an ear to use was tempting.

"..." Ciel wanted to speak to Sebastian, the small and frail boy longed to grow closer to his servant. Which was exactly why he refused to. Ciel was afraid, in all honesty. He was afraid of letting this demon inside his head and broken heart. He was afraid if he let the demon in he would forget Sebastian was a demon. He was afraid he'd forget about the contract, and that he would come to care for this creature standing next to his bed. He'd forget Sebastian was a demon, and he would feel betrayed once their business was concluded. He was so terrified of that, and so he kept himself cold and cruel, to protect his heart and his sanity from such an illusion, because he didn't know if he was strong enough to see reality when faced with the illusion Sebastian dressed himself up in.

"Young master?"

The demon's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and yet he was still wallowing in indecision. He continued to stare out the window.

"...In two months' time I will go before Queen Victoria and be recognised as the Earl of Phantomhive. Once that is done, I shall begin my duties as her Watch Dog," Ciel stated. It was a statement Ciel had used in his critiques of Sebastian often.

"Is this what has prevent you from sleeping?" the demon asked although Ciel knew the demon would not be fooled if he said yes.

"Once I begin my duties as the Queen's Dog, I will effectively be placing myself in the path of my parent's killers," Ciel continued as if his demonic servant had not said anything. "I find myself wondering, if I should be feeling something besides the hatred and desire for revenge that burns inside me."

"Does it concern you that you are not grieving for your parents?"

"No, and yet, I feel as if it should. I feel no grief, no sadness, and no anger at their deaths," Ciel found himself admitting. "It was made perfectly clear to me before all this that my parents may very well die in a gruesome manner, and that I myself would probably share that fate as well. Still, they were my parents, and I loved them. So should I not feel anger or grief at their murders?"

"It seems you are too practical for that, my Lord," said the demon. "Grief is for the weak, for those who wish to not accept that death comes to all mortals. Anger comes from feeling that the death of a loved one isn't justified, that it should not have occurred. You were taught to not feel such distracting emotions."

"I—feel that I should miss them. That when I see shadows of my memories in these halls or in the study or parlour, that I should be filled with nostalgia. When I walk into a room and see my parents there, or expect to find them there waiting for me, I feel that I should be sad or experience longing for their presence. Yet, all I feel when such things happen is annoyance."

"You have accepted their deaths and have chosen to get revenge for the mistreatment of yourself, young master. Thus such sentimentality distracts you from your current goals and fills you with annoyance. You have chosen to continue to live, to move on from the past, to see such reminders are a hindrance to you."

"Stop it!" Ciel found himself snarling. He couldn't take it. He heard nothing in response to the outburst and when he turned to look at the demon beside his bed he found the immortal creature blinking in shock.

"Just stop it!" Ciel screamed at him in anger. The demon showed confusion on his beautiful face.

"I do not understand, young master. What have I done?"

"This—this caring facade!" Ciel screamed in frustration. The demon had sounded so gentle and understanding of Ciel's confused emotions. The demon blinked and placed the candelabra he held on the nightstand. A small smile played on his lips.

"Why do you think my concern for you is a facade, young master?"

"You are a demon; I am nothing more than your next meal. You do not need to try and convince me of anything else," Ciel near huffed.

"Why should I need to convince you of anything? You know the terms of the contract, young master, as you have said, you are my future meal. Should I not feel concern for something so important?"

"How can that be so important to you that you would listen to me, care about me?" Ciel said. His eyes had gone wide as Sebastian moved to sit on the edge of his bed. The smile had not grown, but it had become softer as understanding filled the demon.

_So this is what he is concerned about_, Sebastian thought as he studied the beautiful soul sitting next to him. _He is worried of caring about me, of growing close to the monster that will eat him._

"Young master, I do not think you will understand, but I shall try to explain," Sebastian said. "We demons care for the souls we eat as much as you mortals care of finding love and happiness. For souls are our greatest treasures, young master. However, they are fragile, and finicky, very much like you mortals who house them."

"I do not see the point of this," Ciel said and looked away. The demon had been staring at his with those expressive mocha eyes that gleamed red in the light of the candles. He could not look at those eyes.

"Young master," Sebastian murmured and gently cupped the child's face in his gloved hand and turned the boy's face to his once again.

"Do not touch me," Ciel commanded slapping the hand away from him. He did not turn away his face however.

"Souls need constant care, to be nurtured and protected. This is what makes an excellent soul," Sebastian said as he shifted closer to the beautiful, broken child before him. "That is what makes an excellent soul, and the better the soul the more delicious the meal. So you see, I do care for you, young master. As my care, and the actions that stem from it, will make your soul more delicious a meal."

"That means you care for my soul, not for me," Ciel said as a blush came to his face. The demon's own was close to his, and he could feel the demon's warm breath on his cheeks.

"That is where you are wrong, young master," said the demon as he leaned closer.

"How so?" Ciel breathed. Sebastian's face was mere inches from his own.

"For you are your soul, young master. So when I say I wish to devour your soul, to make your soul as delicious a meal as possible; what I mean is that I wish to devour _you_, and to ensure _you _are the most delicious thing to eat," Sebastian whispered against his young master's soft lips. The murmur could have almost been a kiss. Then the demon was straightening himself up, getting off the bed and picking up the candelabra.

"Now," said Sebastian. "You must sleep young master, or you will not heal quickly. I bid you good night."

He left the room, and a blushing Ciel, on silent feet.

**Modern day, Phantomhive Manor **

Ciel woke up to the curtains being drawn back, as he did every morning.

"Good morning, young master," Sebastian said as he moved to steep the morning tea. "I hope your headache has left you during the evening."

"It did, although I believe I shall be getting chronic headaches throughout the day," Ciel said as he sat up. When had their relationship changed? Perhaps it would be more accurate of him to wonder how many times their relationship had changed. The first time had been two months before he'd taken up his duties as the Guard dog. The relationship had changed from strangers who griped at each other to a master and servant, over the next year they had moved from that to a master and servant who were comfortable around each other. From there they became a master who could confide in his servant and relied upon the servant for anything. It had changed again once Ciel had become a demon; they had become friends as well as master and servant. Ciel could feel they were on the verge of changing again. He did not know to what, though.

"That is unfortunate, young master, although I fear you may be right," said Sebastian as he poured out the tea. "This morning we have a wolfsbane tea with breakfast consisting of grilled Grindelow on a bed of steamed asphodel leaves and sided with manticore blood soaked morning scones."

"I see, and the morning schedule?" Ciel asked as he drank his first cup of the day. Serving the first cup to him in bed had become a habit of Sebastian, from when they had first come to better understand each other. Now it was second nature to them both. Sebastian moved about as Ciel drank his tea.

"This morning you are to dine with the Malfoy family and the Order at half past seven," Sebastian began as he laid out the young master's clothes. "At half past eight this morning you have a meeting with Mr Banks from the Phuntom Company; which will move into a survey and review of the current prototypes, which will last until around ten. There will be morning tea at ten sharp with the Malfoys, and then you have your meeting with Mr Grey from the Unspeakables at eleven. At noon you will lunch with the Order and at one this afternoon you have your violin practice until your fencing practice at half past two. From four until seven in the evening you have free time to spend you will. At seven sharp you have supper with both the Order and the Malfoys. At around half past eight you have your meeting with the Order."

"I see..." Ciel muttered as he placed his empty cup aside and Sebastian moved to take off his night shirt. "Tell me of the Order's schedule."

"There is little to tell, my Lord," Sebastian said as he moved to button the crisp black shirt. "They are to dine with you at breakfast, which the maids are waking them up for. Then they are to be given a tour by myself whilst you attend your meetings. From the end of the tour until lunch they are free to roam as they see fit, so long as they roam in approved of areas. From one until supper they are all free to do as they wish, so long as it doesn't disturb you, and after dinner the children are to spend their time until curfew in their rooms, or the library or billiards room. Lessons will begin tomorrow," Sebastian said. Ciel allowed himself to sigh as his servant finished with fastening his crème vest and placed his buckled shoes on.

"Well, I suppose it will be too much to hope for that they behave themselves," said Ciel as Sebastian tied a thick linen ribbon around his neck that matched his vest. A soft green pea coat was put on next, one that matched his shorts, and it was buttoned up.

"We shall see, young master," Sebastian said as he straightened from where he knelt. The demon checked his time piece before opening the door for Ciel. The two entered the dining room as the Malfoys came in. Lucius bowed to Ciel who waved him off.

"No need for that, Lucius, we've known each other long enough to ignore such formality. Lady Narcissa, you look lovely this morning," Ciel said as he kissed the back of her hand in greeting. Narcissa wore a soft blue dress that swept the floor. Her hair was wrapped into an elegant up-do and her makeup was fresh and minimal. She smiled at him.

"Please call me Narcissa, Ciel," she said. Ciel led her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. She gave him a gracious smile.

"It is a pity that you do not have a fiancée," she told him as the Order entered the room. Sirius bowed, which was mimicked by Remus and the twins. Ciel gave a large smile.

"You all have no need for such formality, and please call me Ciel. We shall be working together after all," Ciel said as he took his place at the head of the table. As Earl he technically didn't need to assist any of the ladies with their seats, however he enjoyed Narcissa and so he helped her. To be honest, he hated how Lady Potter wore so much red. Only his late aunt could get away with wearing so much of the colour.

"Thank you for such kindness, Ciel," Sirius said as he and Remus sat across from Lucius and Narcissa. The twins sat across from Draco.

"No need, to be honest I find such formalities unnecessary while with guests," Ciel said as Sebastian served him and the maids served everyone else.

"Is your headache gone, Ciel?" Remus asked. He felt uncomfortable around the boy and his butler. He'd told Sirius that the two didn't smell human, and Sirius had told him not to say a word about it.

"Yes, thank you for inquiring," Ciel said as he ate his breakfast. The young demon had been wondering if the werewolf smelt that he and Sebastian were demons. He'd ask Sebastian later.

"What was Mrs Malfoy saying about fiancées?" Dumbledore asked. Ciel stopped his brow from furrowing.

"Lady Narcissa was merely commenting on my lack of a fiancée," Ciel said as he buttered one of his scones with butter made from Threstral's milk.

"Do many purebloods have fiancées at our age?" Hermione asked. She was curious and wanted to repair the damage she'd done the previous evening.

"That depends upon how old the family is, and whether they follow tradition," Ciel said before eating a piece of the warm scone. The manticore blood could still be tasted from the biscuit dough, and Ciel was glad for his habit of closing his eyes as he ate, or his guests would have seen his visible eye flash red.

"Usually pureblood or old mixed-blood families will arrange a marriage for any daughters and the eldest son," Draco told the muggleborn. "Preferences are usually considered unless they are inappropriate, and are generally made during the schooling years."

"Not everyone does though?" Hermione asked.

"No, miss Granger, many families refuse, going against tradition and marrying whom they please," Lucius said as he eyed the Potters. Ciel smirked at his tone.

"So, then, I take it Draco has a fiancée?" Hermione asked as Ron, Ginny and Charlie snorted.

"Yes, he does, she is from a South Korean family of good standing and old lineage," Lucius continued.

"How old?" Hermione asked. "I don't mean to pry but my parents took me to South Korea for holiday once and I remember they have quite a fascinating history."

"The family has been around since the kingdom of Silla," Narcissa said. "However, the family did not rise to prominence until the Goryeo period."

"The family is old," Hermione said in shock. "Sorry, I just didn't realise that arranged marriages occurred internationally in our world."

"They occur when too much intermarrying occurs amongst the families," Ciel said having moved on to his Grindelow. "Usually the heads of the families involved will meet at an ICW conference or through business. From there it occurs through the usual means."

"I see, have you met her, Draco?" Hermione asked. She saw a look of shock cross the blonde's face and thought she'd done something wrong again. Then amusement flickered across his eyes and she realised he just hadn't expected her to be so interested.

"Yes, I have met my fiancée several times. Nearly all arranged marriages have the bride and groom meet and get aquainted so that they aren't marrying a stranger," Draco said.

"Do you not have an interest in getting married?" James asked. "I'd have thought, coming from the family that you do, you'd have a fiancée at this point."

Ciel set his cup down before he'd even drunk it. He still remembered Lizzy as if he'd seen her yesterday. He had loved the bubbly girl in his own way, and she had desperately loved him. Had he been in love with her? No, he hadn't, but he had cared for her, and her death at sixteen had been tragic. She'd died from Typhoid, and he had mourned with her family.

"I did once, our families had a long standing agreement, and Elizabeth and I got on well," Ciel said before picking his cup back up.

"Did she leave you for someone taller?" Charlie asked in a mocking tone. Ciel decided enough was enough; he may not have been in love with Lizzy but he'd be damned if the little shit sitting down the table would mock her ghost. He set the cup back down with such force that the hot tea sloshed onto the cream tablecloth and the china cup cracked.

"She died, child, of a horribly painful and wasting illness," Ciel snapped standing up so quickly that his chair would have fallen backwards had Sebastian not grabbed it. "Lord Potter, teach your brat of an heir some manners."

There was silence as Ciel left the dining room. The young demon made it to his office before Sebastian caught up with him.

"Should I cancel the—"

"No, I—I will keep my schedule, but I want the brat to stay out of my way," Ciel said as he sat down at his desk. His head was pounding, and he knew this was not going to be easy.


End file.
